magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Red-Capped Quetzalcoatl
Most quetzalcoatls venture south for the winter if they live in places with cold seasons, preferring the warmth of summer, rainforests, and deserts. Not so for the red-capped quetzalcoatl; these creatures are covered in a fine layer of downy feathers all along their serpentine bodies to keep them warm. They remain active year-round in Silva Forest, the Alasre Mountains, and even up into the lower reaches of the Arkene and Boreus. They must eat high-energy foods to burn enough energy to stay warm in the depths of winter, so they tend to eat honey and fruit in the summer and switch to meat when these become scarce. One might imagine their bright colors to be disadvantageous for camouflage, but since they only hunt when snow is on the ground, their white feathers do them no harm, and though their red feathers may be bright to humans, their favorite prey (rodents, rabbits, and small hoofed mammals) cannot easily distinguish these colors from shadows or the bark of trees. Egg This egg is brightly colored compared to the snowy nest it's tucked inside. Hatchling This small egg has hatched into a nippy chick that can deliver a sharp bite if you are not careful. It is quite active, only occasionally stopping to bask under a heat lamp or near a fire before speeding off down the Keep's halls. Your quetzalcoatl is a fast and agile flyer, and you have to keep it in sight to make sure it doesn't get into trouble. Ordinary snakes are good at getting themselves stuck in tight spaces, and this hatchling can do the same thing in inaccessible places like ledges near the hundred-foot-high ceiling of the front hall. The hatchling seems to learn fast, however, and is always eager to learn new behaviors if prompted with a sweet blueberry. Adult Adult red-capped quetzalcoatls only reach their full size after a decade, growing more slowly than other quetzalcoatls, but reaching lengths of up to twelve feet if well-fed. They are a bit too large for magi to carry on their shoulders, so they'll often follow their human companions by slithering or flying behind them. Despite their bulk, red-capped quetzalcoatls are fairly light and surprisingly fast flyers, able to chase down jackrabbits running at full speed. They calm down considerably after they reach a few months old, becoming docile, curious creatures that form surprisingly close bonds to humans who care for them. They retain the mild venom hatchlings use for defense, but never bite unless threatened. Though the bites themselves are painful and cause a small bit of swelling, the venom is regularly collected to be used in potions. It can be refined with other materials and added to a sweet beverage to make a potion that brings back good memories, a popular drink for the holidays. Breeding Additional Information *No. 837 *Obtained from the Stream during Winter Solstice 2017 *Released: December 19th, 2017 *Sprite art: Mysfytt *Description: PKGriffin Category:2017 Creatures Category:Special Category:Winter Solstice Category:Artist: Mysfytt Category:Quetzalcoatls